


bless me achoo

by jaebums



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff, really that's all it is just some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebums/pseuds/jaebums
Summary: they say that when you sneeze, someone’s thinking about you...russian translation!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	bless me achoo

“achoo!”

“bless you,” jisung says absentmindedly to jaemin. he doesn’t even bother looking up from his phone as he walks into the kitchen to get a cup of water.

jaemin sniffs, and jeno hands him a tissue. “thanks.”

a few seconds later, it happens again. “achoo!”

this time, chenle looks up from where he’s lounging on their couch. he always hangs around their dorm between schedules, and he’s basically claimed the couch as his territory. “do you have a cold? good thing we just finished comeback stuff, lol.”

“dude, did you just say ‘lol’ out loud?” jisung yells from the kitchen, blatantly ignoring their inside voices rule. “nobody does that.”

chenle is about to shout something back at him (even though they’re literally ten feet apart from each other) when jaemin sneezes again. everyone in the room turns to look at him, and renjun even pokes his head out of his room.

“you guys are really too loud.” he then points an accusing finger at jaemin. “bless you, but shut the fuck up.”

renjun’s door shuts and jisung and chenle keep bickering at a lower tone, but jaemin looks over at jeno with a curious expression, a smile starting to form on his face for some reason even though he’s just been scolded by renjun.

jeno offers him another tissue (he’s not a doctor, okay, this is the most he can do), but jaemin shakes his head. “you know how sneezing means that someone’s thinking about you? well, that means someone is thinking really hard about me right now.”

\--

jaemin keeps sneezing in threes, so jeno’s started carrying around a small tissue pack since they’re always together anyways. after another one of jaemin’s sneezing episodes in the middle of dance practice, they all decided to take a break. jeno isn’t sure when he became hyper aware of every movement jaemin makes, but he’s definitely been noticing him sniffling and rubbing his nose every few minutes.

as he ponders over how he can slip away after practice to get cold medicine at the corner store, the other boy sneezes from the other side of the room, then sneezes again, and again.

it’s almost as if jaemin can feel jeno’s worried gaze, because he looks over at jeno and waves. “don’t stress, it’s just the same person thinking about me again!”

jeno levels him with a very suspicious look. “i think you’re just getting sick.”

jaemin bounces away to go bother donghyuck with a smile still on his face, and jeno sighs. superstitions aren’t real, but jaemin is right. someone is definitely thinking about him.

\--

a week later, jeno finds himself sitting on jaemin's bed, spoon feeding jaemin chicken soup as the other boy shivers under a blanket. both he and renjun have been on jaemin-duty ever since jaemin had woken up with a burning forehead, but renjun’s stepped out to talk to their manager about schedule changes.

“jen,” jaemin whines. “you guys won’t leave me alone here, right?”

jeno puts the empty bowl of soup down and pets jaemin’s head soothingly. although jaemin looks like an absolute mess, with his hair sticking up everywhere and watery eyes from sneezing so much, jeno can’t help thinking that jaemin still looks pretty adorable. “of course not.”

jaemin sneezes, and jeno quickly moves the tissue box closer to his reach.

“hey nana, remember how you were saying that one sneeze means that someone’s thinking of you?”

jaemin nods, but with a pout, and pulls the blanket a little tighter around himself. “whoever it is, they got me really sick.”

jeno shrugs shyly. “well, i kind of have to confess, it might be me. i think about you a lot, so it could be my fault.”

as soon as jaemin processes jeno’s words, he wraps his arms around jeno with a squeal and proceeds to lay his head on jeno’s lap. “aw jen, i think about you a lot too!” he frowns. “but since you aren’t sneezing, maybe i’m not thinking about you hard enough.”

jeno reaches down, intending to brush jaemin’s hair away from his forehead, but flinches back as his hand makes contact with hot skin. “it looks like your fever’s going up, so we should call it a night and you should stop thinking in general.”

“will you stay with me?”

it’s probably a bad idea to sleep in the same bed as a sick person, but jeno has never been able to resist jaemin’s puppy eyes.

“okay.”

\--

the next morning, jaemin’s woken up by a sneeze.

“achoo!”

jeno groans, before sneezing one more time. “this is all your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all thank you so much to [rl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamnite) ;; i wrote this for her but she ended up helping me write it so thanks for giving this an ending!  
> secondly, go watch this [video](https://twitter.com/jaeminpic/status/1069094679637946370) of jaemin sneezing or this [video](https://twitter.com/jaeminpic/status/1098723570274979840) of jaemin sneezing.. on renjun.  
> and finally, there is a reason that jaemin is sneezing in threes... hehehehe google the meaning (≖ᴗ≖✿)


End file.
